Two Beating Hearts
by demonoidphenomenom
Summary: Kairi's life was completely destroyed by one cruel person. She was never the same after that terrible night in his room. And once she reveals this dark secret, his life will be destroyed just as he destroyed hers. Rated M for:Violence, Rape, and language
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story from one of my old accounts, That got deleted. I'm very pleased to post this story again and hopefully you guys like it! Thanks~**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters! Except for this story!**

**Chapter 1:Nothing to explain my problem**

_Why! Why does it have to be me? I want an answer! Did you really need to chose me? I was a victim..not a volunteer!_

"Kai?" A boy around 17 asked. He was very tall (around 6'3), muscular, very pale, aqua eyes, long silver hair, very mature."Kai, Are you okay?" Kairi looked at him and back at the ocean. Kairi was short (5'2), she had crimson, porcelain skin, blue eyes with a dash of purple, she acted mature sometimes but most of the time immature, and she was very beautiful.

It looked like she was deeply day dreaming, But she wasn't. She was deeply thinking about how they treat her. What if she really was sick? Was she going to die soon?

All of this seemed to her, like a dream. She was only hoping it was.

"Hello? Earth to Kairi." A boy around 16 said waving his hand in front of her face. He was tall (around 5'9), some what muscular, handsome, he had ocean blue eyes, brown spiky hair, very tan, he always acted immature.

Kairi didn't budge one once of her body. She was like a zombie.

"Dude, I think she's dead."

"If she was dead she wouldn't be breathing or blinking or even sitting up straight with her hands over her knees.." The taller boy said leaning against a coconut tree. "You're such a dumb ass."

"Oh, Well you know how I can be sometimes." The boy said sitting beside her. He put his hand in front of her face and moved it up and down. Kairi's eyes didn't even follow his hand. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing."

"I know what I can do.." The other boy said pushing him self off of the tree and walking over to her. He put both of his hands on each side of her body, and started tickling her. She didn't even move or make one sound. "Man, and I thought she was very ticklish.." The boy said scratching his head. The boy sitting next to her picked him self up and put his hands on her side, lifting her up, and putting her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" The tall boy asked. "You'll see.." He responded very slyly. Kairi snapped back to reality and started kicking and yelling.

"SORA! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She yelled. He wasn't going to listen to her, he was going to do what he was planning to do. "SORA!" She yelled once more before he threw her into the ocean.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled at him. The boy in the back was laughing. "You too, Riku!" She yelled once more before picking her self up. She stomped over to Sora and stared him down, hard. Sora started trembling. He knows how she can be when you piss her off.

"I'm gonna..." Out of no where she bursted out laughing. Sora looked confused along with Riku. "You-should've-seen-the-look-on-your-face-.." She said between laughs. But then after a minute of laughing, She suddenly stopped, and started a new thing..

_Whats this? These are..tears? But why? Just a minute ago I was laughing and now, I'm crying..I don't understand..Am I really upset? Their gonna ask why I'm crying and then I'm gonna be all like none of your buisness and then I'm gonna get all bitchy and then I'm taking all of my anger out on them and then their going to get mad at me and then I'm gonna be mad at my self for yelling at them. And why am I saying **and then **over and over? Ugh! I hate my life and I hate the way everything is going right now...Before all this crap...I was..happy..and now, I'm like a mad woman. What did I do to deserve this?_

"Whats with her?"

"I don't know..." Riku said walking over to them. "Maybe you hurt her feelings.."

"How could have I hurt her feelings, while she's over here trying to hurt me!" Sora asked.

"No clue..It's not like it didn't happen before." Riku said smiling. Sora glared at him. "Well, I don't know what to say.."

"Would you two stop arguing!" Kairi yelled wiping the tears from her eyes. Sora looked at her and then back at Riku. "That's all you guys do is argue!" She said walking away. Sora shrugged and started following her.

"Kai..Whats wrong?" He asked confused.

"Nothing.." She said stopping. "Nothing is wrong..."

"Well, something must be on your mind to make you upset.." He said putting an arm around her. "It's not like I died or anything." He said smiling. Kairi made a small smile. After a second, it faded away. She had tears falling down her soft skin. "Stop crying." He said taking his hand and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"How can I stop crying?" She said looking at him. "I can't stop...I have too much on my mind.."

"Well, would you like to tell me?" He asked.

"No..I don't want to hurt you.." She said and she started to run.

"I don't want to hurt any one!" She yelled.

"Kai!" Sora yelled going after her. "Kai, Come back!"

_I just need to run and get away from everything..._

**Well, That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it..It wasn't much, but it was very fun to type! Everything will be explained in the next chapter! Well..most of it:) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Truth**

**Flashback**

_I was given two choices. One was to try and get away and die. Or I could have sex with him and live. I chose...Neither._

_"You bitch!" He yelled at me. I was in a corner. Arms bruised, Lips busted, Tears falling, Heart broken. I thought he was my friend. My other brother. My guardian. But right now..As of this very moment, He is my enemy. My number one enemy._

_"What are you going to do, Kairi?" He asked. I looked away. I tried avoiding those once pretty eyes. They were dull and unhappy. They were...Scary._

_"Are you going to answer me!" He yelled. I felt his hand grab my leg and I was dragged to his bed. I thought we were going to watch a movie with Sora. But it turns out...Sora isn't here. And its just me and him and his lonely cold bed._

_"Come one Kairi..Lets have some fun." He said and snickered. I shuddered. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home in my bed, sleeping._

_"Your gonna enjoy this. Understand?" He asked me. I just nodded. He threw me onto his bed and climbed over me. I felt his hands playing with my pants. I started crying again. His dull eyes stared deep into mine. I wanted to look away but I was looking for some kind of happiness. And then I realized that this man, this cruel man, Will never show me any happiness tonight._

_My shirt was being ripped off, along with my bra, my pants and my panties. His mouth covered mine as I screamed. I struggled beneath him as I felt my entire insides being torn apart. It was so painful, I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping that some one will hear me. I was crying uncontollably now. My screaming had stopped. I was naked, bruised, bleeding, and most of all destroyed.. My innocence was now gone, Forever. Just as my life was._

**End Flashback**

"Kairi?" Sora said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped up quickly. I looked at him and he looked at me. Then he smiled. I didn't respond to him in any form.

"Hey. Are you okay? You've been acting...Strange lately." He asked me and I didn't respond.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked, standing up. Sora should know why I've been acting strange for the last month and a half. He wouldn't tell any one unless I told him to. He would have to promise me not to tell. Then again, I shouldn't because I don't want him to hate Riku for what he did to me.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. "Your driving me crazy. You don't talk, You don't have fun, You don't eat, You don't sleep. You don't do anything any more. What is bothering you? And if you don't tell me, I'm going to take to you to a mental hospital."

I looked at him. Staring deep into his eyes. He's bluffing, I know he wouldn't do that to me. Sora is too in love with me to do that. And yes, He does likes me because his Mom told my Mom and she told me.

"Your bluffing." I finally said. He sighed and then smiled.

"Kairi, I thought you knew me well enough." He said. I was confused. He leaned against the wall. Where was I anyway?

"I don't bluff." He said. And I was still confused. The next thing I knew, He was standing next to me holding my hand. I quickly jerked it back. I felt insecure around men but I didn't around Sora. It was different around him. I felt safe and happy.

"What was that for?" He asked quickly.

"Sora..." How should I put this? "There is something that is bothering me and I think you should know. But you have to promise not to tell any one." Thats the most I said in like forever.

"I promise on my life not to tell any one." He said crossing his heart. I shuddered. I really didn't want to tell him but he should know. This is going to be hard to say. I have the strength to say it. I do have it. I just don't know where its at when I need it the most. And here it comes...

"I was raped." I spitted out. And after that, I was crying.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silence**

_"I seriously can't believe I just said 'I was raped..' and in front of Sora! He was the last person I wanted to know.. I didn't want to hurt him in any way... I've been in pain for 2 months now, And nobody hasn't asked me if everything was okay.. No everything is not okay, its all falling apart.. and quick.. Ever since I sort of stopped talking, I lost some of my friends... Even my family doesn't seem to care anymore. Whats the point in living, When nobody cares about you or your problems? Whatever happen to group therapy sessions, where everybody talks about their problems openly? I probably could have done something like that... At least my secret would be revealed. And I wouldn't have to worry about Riku raping me ever again... I probably should say who it was, But I really don't want to go into detail with it all..."_

During these last few hours that passed by, It was nothing but complete silence. Sora stared at her, waiting for her to say something. He had to be the most patient person alive. She had nothing but complete terror inside of her. Her whole life was pretty much destroyed, ever since _that _day in his bedroom. Sora was more on the curious-hatred side.. Whoever raped her, He was gonna slowly torture the guy until he painfully died. But he mostly wanted to know who raped her. Every guy that walks around Destiny Island, Has an innocent look to him. But behind every innocence, Lies a terrible, dark secret. Sora, on the other hand, wasn't like that. He was kind and sensitive at times. He was mostly immature and stupid, on purpose. He has this sort of goof-ballness to him. He has a great personality, Mixed with different emotions every second of the day. There was just something about him that Kairi started to like more and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then again, She was terrified to date him.. Not just with him, but with any guy.

Kairi was still contemplating on whether or not she should say something. She was scared to say anything.. It was starting to get late, Nobody hasn't said anything yet. Riku was looking for them about 2 hours ago, He thought they were probably _'Fooling Around' _so he just went home. Now it was just Kairi, Sora, and the rocky walls that surrounded them. This place, is the perfect place to admit any secrets. They could always be kept hidden amongst the rocks and the sand. It was always calm and peaceful, No sounds could be heard from outside. Kairi felt safe to be here, This was her favorite place to go to whenever she was having a bad day. It was like a fairytale land to her. She could always get away here.

Finally, after so many hours of silence, Sora spoke up.

"Kai.. I know this is hard for you, But can you at least say the first letter in the name?" He asked, calmly. He was starting to get impatient, And it was getting around to the time where he should be getting home, Otherwise its his ass for dinner.

"I-i don't know if I should..." She slowly said. She started to get uncomfortable again. This was her chance to speak up. And she was blowing it off.

"Come on, baby girl, Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I don't know, Sora.. If I say the first letter, You'll probably end up guessing right away. Since he is our only "R" friend.." Kairi quickly stopped herself. She just gave it away. She started crying again, Sora looked furious.

"RIKU FUCKING RAPED YOU!" He yelled. Kairi realized what happened and took off running again. This time, She was headed home.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Sora yelled, running after her. She was headed home and he was headed to Riku's house. What Riku didn't know, is that Sora has a loonatic side to him when he's pissed off. Oh, was Riku in for it.

**Sorry for it being so short! Next chapter is longer. GO READ IT! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

With his fists balled tightly, Sora stormed through the streets of Destiny Island. He wanted to torture Riku, Just as he had done to Kairi. He wanted Riku to feel the _pain _Kairi felt when he raped her. He wanted Riku _dead_. Sora never felt so much anger and hatred in his entire life. He's never had such an urge to kill somebody. With every step he made, he was closer and closer to Riku. People looked at him as they were headed home, They wondered if he was pyscho. Sora loved Kairi, He would do anything for her. And this was one of things. He doesn't care if he goes to jail or ends up being the one to die, He wants Kairi to be safe and loved. Not raped and hated. How could somebody so close and seem so innocent, rape a girl who has never done anything to deserve that? Kairi is like no other girl. She doesn't dress slutty, She's nice, She's very beautiful, Has a great personality, She's just amazing in every single way. Sora fell in love with her the moment they met. He wants Kairi to be his forever and always until the day he dies. Kairi feels if they were to date, it would feel weird for her because they've known each other since they were 8. Sora thinks otherwise. Its like their meant to be. He would never feel any different for her or never fall for somebody else. He wants Kairi to have the best, and he believes that he is the best for her.

Many minutes went by and Sora was on Riku's street. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Riku.

Riku always had a shady side to him. He seemed like he was always hiding something and couldn't tell Sora or Kairi. Without a doubt, Sora knew Riku had to have done this before. Riku knew what he was going to do Kairi, He knew where to hit her and where it would knock her out, He knew where it would hurt her the most... He just _knew._ Sora wished and wished that Kairi had never even met Riku. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been raped. Sora somehow believe it was his fault. He introduced Riku to Kairi. They became close but not too close. And then Riku turns around and does this Kairi. Some _close _friend he was.

Sora was standing at the foot of Riku's steps. 5 steps. 5 steps to Riku's torture. 5 steps to Sora getting revenge. It all works out in the end. Sora very carefully took his time going up those 5 steps. He planned out what he was going to do. When Riku opens the door, He'll step inside. When they go into the living room, He will stand and not sit. When Riku goes into the kitchen, He will attack him then.

Sora put his finger up to the door bell. You could hear the ring of a dead man.

"Just a minute!" Sora heard Riku yell. Good thing his parents aren't home. Sora was getting impatient. He wanted to get this done and over with... Riku finally opened the door after a whole 5 minutes. Riku seemed shocked when he saw who it was.

"Oh. Hey, Sora." He said. Sora slightly smiled at him. Its showtime.

"Hey." Sora replied back. Riku opened the door a bit more and Sora walked in. Riku's house was like the perfect murder scene.

"So.. What are ya up to?" He asked. Sora looked around a bit and then turned around. Maybe Sora's plan wasn't going to go as planned... It was going to change.

"Not a whole lot.. I found out what was wrong with Kairi.." Sora figured he'd play it cool at first.

"Oh, yeah? Is she okay?" Riku asked. He started to seem uncomfortable as Sora had brought up Kairi.

"No. She's not okay." Sora said, angrily. Riku had a look of shock on his face. He's never heard that tone from Sora.

"W-whats wrong with her?" Riku started to get very nervous around him.

"Hm.. Lets see. Well from what I was told, Somebody had raped her." He said, calmly. He didn't wanna lose it just yet.

"Oh really?" Riku said, walking away from Sora. He headed towards the kitchen. Sora followed him, Now part of his plan was beginning to take place.

"Yup. Although, She won't say who did it. But I have a really good feeling as to who raped her," Sora said. He was right behind Riku. Perfect shot for him to attack the enemy. "Its ashame how friends can stab each other in the back.. Even when their suppose to be really _good _friends."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, But cut the attitude." Riku snapped at him. Sora got really pissed.

"Let me tell you what my fucking problem is.." Sora said, stepping a bit closer to Riku. "For one, nobody rapes the girl I fell in love with. Two, no friend would ever do this to another friend. And three, The one thing I've been dying to say all fucking day, Nobody, and I mean nobody, will ever, ever touch that poor innocent girl again."

Riku began to sweat. He was getting really nervous.

"If your thinking I did it, Your wrong." Riku said.

"Oh, Riku, as much I wish that it wasn't you. You 100 percent did rape her." Sora said. Riku had this terrified look on his face. He was caught now. And he was scared to death. Riku figured he'd be a smart ass about it.

"Ya know what, Sora?" Riku said, he leaned up against the counter.

"What?"

"At least _I _got to feel how nice she feels inside." Riku said, smiling. Sora was even more pissed.

And before Riku knew it, Sora lunged himself at Riku. They both fell to the ground. Sora let all his anger out on him, Punching the bastard's face in. Not before long, Riku was knocked out. Which was even better for Sora. He got up and looked at the cold-hearted bastard. Then he looked in all the drawers for duck tape. Once he found the tape, He picked Riku up and placed him in the chair. Sora began to tape him to the chair. He made sure he taped him up real good. After he did that, Riku began to wake up. Sora went and got a black sharpie. He wrote on Riku's fore head:

**"I raped Kairi."**

Sora threw the marker at Riku, Punched him in the stomach one more time. And left the bastard their to be found, conscious or un-conscious. Either way, the bastard was going to go to jail. Sora left his house, satisfied. He finally accomplishment something that made him feel good. Not for himself, but for the love of his life too.


	5. Chapter 5

I will warn you, There is a little bit of sex in this chapter .

**Chapter 5: Regret**

Getting rid of Riku was the best thing he's possibly ever done in his entire life. He loves getting the attention from Kairi and her family. How much they appreciate him for protecting Kairi. Riku was sentenced to 10 years for raping Kairi plus 3 others. Sora couldn't believe that his ex-bestfriend was a rapist. Riku had a good life. He had a car, he was very handsome, he was athletic, he had a family that loved him. Sora just doesn't understand why he raped those girls. If Riku tried a little bit harder, He would have a great girl. Sora already knew Riku could get any girl he wanted. He has before. Riku's talked Sora into dating too, But Sora only wants the one girl he's in love with. A while back ago, Riku had set up a double date with these two girls who went to the private school not that far from Destiny High. Sora wasn't so sure about it but he decided to go just for Riku. After they went to dinner, They all went back to Riku's since his parents were away. Sora knew what Riku wanted from his date and he was for sure going to get it. Sora and his date just sat and watched a movie. Hearing the noises coming from Riku's room turned Sora's date on. She wanted something from Sora but he didn't wanna do anything with her.

_**Flashback**_

_**POV: Sora**_

"Come on.. It'll be fun.." She said to me. She started to play with my hair. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?"

"No." I quickly said. I started to get nervous around her.

"Well, you are.. Have you ever done anything with a girl?" She asked. I was embarrassed to answer it, since I wasn't well experienced in that category. I slowly shook my head. She had a small smirk on her face. She began to feel on me and gave me a small kiss. I started to get really nervous and didn't know what to do.

"Look, Alisa.. I don't think I'm ready for any of this.." I said. She pouted.

"Don't be a scaredy cat.. C'mon, baby, you know you wanna do this. I can tell by the look in your eyes." She said. She was still playing with my hair. I did wanna do something, just not with her. I wanted Kairi.

"I don't know.." I mumbled. Alisa began to kiss my jaw line and slowly moved to my lips. I finally decided that all I would do is just make out with her, nothing more. All that kept going through my head that night was Kairi. I felt like I was cheating on her. Sadly, we aren't even together. I became sad at that thought and wanted to leave. Things started to get heated and fast. Alisa's shirt was off and she was straddling me. I felt myself get turned on at all this. Clothing was being ripped off one piece at a time. Next that came off were my pants. I felt so turned on by everything she was doing.. All I kept thinking about was that this was Kairi doing all this. She pulled my boxers off and took her underwear off. I felt like I was under some kind of spell. I didn't want this but something just kept telling me to keep going. Before I knew it, I felt how amazing everything really was. All I heard were the moans that came from her and the squeaking sound of the couch. I let a groan out and for some reason, She moved faster.

"Come with me, baby." She whispered into my ear. I felt myself getting closer and closer with each thrust that was made. I flipped us over so she was under me. I thrusted into her harder and deeper, losing myself in the moment. She dug her nails into my back and I knew she was coming. I thrusted into her one more time and I felt like a weight was lifted off of me. She kissed me on the cheek and pushed me off of her. I thought that was very ignorant of her but just ignored it. She went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" She asked me. I shook my head vigorously and started to get dressed. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving." I said. I couldn't believe that I fucked some bitch I don't even know. I felt so disgusted with myself.

"Thats fucked up." She said.

"No, your fucked up." I said.

"How am I?"

"After knowing that I was a virgin, you still pushed me into doing it."

"You had a part in this too. You could have said no."

"I did. Stupid ass bitch.." I was pissed off with everything that happened with her. I wasn't even gonna start an argument with her. I just left and decided not to talk to her ever again.

Ever since that night, Sora regretted everything and still does. He never did tell Kairi about it and doesn't even plan on telling her. He's scared she might think low of him. What he doesn't know, Kairi's in love with him too much to think low of him. She wants to be with him but she's not ready for anything serious yet. Kairi knows that he's the one she wants for the rest of her life. Selphie even tells her that their made for each other. Kairi knows in her heart that they are. She has never felt this way about anyone before. Kairi wonders day after day if she's always felt this way about him but never really thought about it. She fell in love with him even more when he took care of Riku. She's never had anybody do something like that before.

Nothing else mattered to Sora but her. She was everything he ever wanted. She always made him feel good about himself, She was the reason for the smile on his face, the reason his eyes glissened with love. Whenever he's around her, he still gets that wonderful, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everyday, her beauty takes his breath away over and over until he can't breathe anymore. Just staring into those deep, amethyst eyes melts his heart each time they make contact with his. Her soft, porcelain skin is just perfect. The curves of her body are just right. Her dark, red hair rounded her angelic face and brought out her eyes. The one thing he was yearning of hers, Were her perfect, pale pink lips. How he wished each day to taste them. He imagined the sweet taste of cherries, since that's her favorite food. Just thinking about her makes him crave for her more and more. He wants to be with her forever and ever plus a day. He's never loved anybody but her. Just walking home with her felt amazing. He wanted to hold her angel soft hands. He was scared if he did, she would reject him. He didn't want to make the wrong move and have her hate him for the rest of their lives.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, as they were walking home from the mall. She just wanted to tell him how she feels about him.

"Hm?" He said.

"You know.. I'm in love with somebody." She said. Sora felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. He didn't know what to do. First thing that came to his mind, was to jump off a bridge.

"Oh.. Who?" He asked, jealousy began to kick in.

"Well.. He's my age. He's a close friend of mine. He likes to watch everything I do.. And he loves me too." Kairi just decided to give the most obvious hints. Sora knew right away it was him. He felt his heart jump right back up and skip a couple beats.

"Do I know this somebody?" He asked. Kairi stopped and turned to face him.

"You know him too well." She said.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. He felt alot better just to say it to her finally. Kairi smiled.

"I love you too." She said. Sora knew she wasn't ready for anything and was willing to wait for her. Today, was one of Kairi's best days. And she still has plenty more to come. Life was finally starting to look out for her. Everything was just turning out perfectly for her.

**Possibly a next chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
